


Photobomb

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cameras, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Cuddles, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Photobomb, Tickling, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Max and Chloe curl up in Chloe's room and lesbian fluff ensues.





	Photobomb

Chloe giggled as she grabbed Max around the waist. The brunette girl laughed as well as she was lifted into the air by her girlfriend’s strong arms.

“You know you love me.” Chloe lifted Max off the ground making the brunette squeal.

“Fine! I love you!!” Max laughed when Chloe threw Max down onto her bed.

“You sure?” Chloe smiled as she bent over so her face was inches away from Max’s. Max didn’t even remember what she said to get the girls here, but she wasn’t complaining.

“Yes!!” Max squealed again and Chloe began to tickle her girlfriend.

Max kicked around as Chloe tickled her all over causing the girl to laugh and smile. She loved it when Chloe let her punk attitude drop and just was in love. A lot of people didn’t realize just how fun Chloe really was, and Max was glad that she was special enough to the bluenette for Chloe to let her see that. Seeing Chloe so happy really did make Max smile.

Chloe suddenly stopped and pulled away.

“Hey, why did you stop?” Max asked lifting her head. When she looked up she found her own camera being pointed down at her. Chloe’s bright blue nails really looked good with her hands holding her dad’s old camera.

“Hey!!” Max reached out to push the camera away. “Don’t take a picture of me!” Max squealed as Chloe reached out to tickle her girlfriend again, sending the brunette into another wave of giggles. Max heard camera flashes as Chloe took pictures, The taller girl set the polaroids down on the bed as she still tickled her girlfriend.

Max suddenly sat up and grabbed Chloe, pulling her down on top of her. Max was quick to attach her lips to Chloe’s. Chloe was surprised for a second before kissing Max back. Max reached up and ran her hand’s through Chloe hair, yanking off the girl’s beanie.

Still kissing Chloe, Max reached over to grab her camera. Keeping her eyes closed, Max held up the camera and snapped a picture, the flash starling Chloe and causing her to pull away.

“You’re so cute, you know.” Chloe said as she nuzzled Max’s nose with her own. Max giggled and smiled.

“Believe me, I know.” Max joked,  setting down her camera and wrapping her hands around Chloe’s waist, going slightly under the punk’s band tee shirt.

“Like- hella adorable.” Chloe said, pulling Max up to a sitting position, hugging Max to her chest. Max smiled into the hug before moving her head to be resting on chloe’s shoulder.

“That’s a high compliment.” Max squeezed Chloe closer to her.

“It’s one you deserve.” Chloe said as she pulled Max away to look at her girlfriend. Chloe’s face was serious.

“And I’m glad you think that. I love you Chloe.” Max straddled Chloe’s lap, never moving her hands from Chloe.

“I love you too, Max. Always.” Chloe kissed Max’s forehead, Max sitting on her lap rising the smaller girl up to Chloe’s level. Max cuddled into her, hugging her tight.

“Can we lay down and watch a movie?” Max asked, once again her head resting on Chloe’s left shoulder. Chloe climbed off the bed in silent agreement. She carried Max over to her blue cabinet set and carefully adjusted Max in her arms to open the top drawer full of movies.

Max giggled as Chloe carried her like a child. She honestly wasn’t mad, she liked getting to be as close to Chloe as possible.

“What do you want to watch?” Chloe asked, shifting Max in her arms once again.

“Instructions Not Included?” Max asked. She had never seen it but Chloe said it was good. Chloe smiled and reached up to grab it.

“Good choice.” Chloe said as she crossed the room to turn on the movie. She one-handedly took the disc from the case and slid it into the DVD player. Chloe grabbed the remote and carried Max back over to her bed. 

Max laid on the queen sized bed and curled up to Chloe’s side as the two watched the movie. She was content here. Curling up with Chloe and watching a movie was one of her favorite things to do. Between school and her other friends, Max could get really stressed. Just getting to spend time with Chloe made it easy to forget that she had two papers and a presentation due next week. 

She was so lost in her thoughts she barely noticed Chloe pick back up her camera. Chloe raised it up to snap a picture. Max jumped up from behind Chloe and rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder, smiling.   
  
“Photobomb!”

 


End file.
